Carpe Diem
by Tibetana
Summary: "Aprovecha el momento" "Disfruta el día al máximo" "Vive cada día como si fuera el último" Esas son algunas frases que podrían sonar demasiado exageradas, pero realmente nunca sabes cual va a hacer tu último día o si el día siguiente podrás hacer lo que te propongas... Misty entendió el significado de Carpe Diem desde que el cerrar los ojos le hacía pensar en la muerte.
1. De viaje

**Año nuevo, algo nuevo? Si! En estas vacaciones de invierno, tuve la oportunidad de pensar demasiado muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el Pokeshipping. El fandom de esta hermosa pareja ha estado muy desanimado por los últimos eventos que se han propiciado con la serie, así que me puse a pensar "Vamos a reanimarlo un poco, somos aún muchos fans que si bien no guardan esperanza alguna, atesoran añorados recuerdos y no es justo que por una mala decisión de los guionistas el Poke se vaya a picada... Mantengamos vivo el recuerdo"**

**En fin, aquí les dejo un nuevo fic, que será algo más corto que los demás al igual que será diferente, claro que tendrá romance pero en este caso el misterio estará a la vuelta de la esquina asechando. Espero lo disfruten mucho :D**

* * *

><p><strong>De viaje<strong>

-¡No podemos hacer esto! ¡Nos traerá demasiados problemas!- _Agarro su brazo haciendo que se detenga, por lo que voltea y se suelta de mi agarre en brusco movimiento, mas el gesto no me intimida y vuelvo a sostenerme de él, me mira con un rostro inexpresivo y coloca su mano sobre mi agarre el cual afianzo con mas fuerza, logrando que sus ojos se posen en los míos- _Esto no nos llevara a nada, no podemos entrar así como así sin ningún plan…

-Pero tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí sentados y cruzados de brazos, mientras ellos sin algún remordimiento hacen lo que hacen… No permitiré que se salgan con la suya- _Mi mano se cierra con más fuerza alrededor de su brazo y mi otra mano la coloco en su pecho, logrando con esto que él me mire escéptico, como si fuera él quien dudara de mis acciones- _No te pido que vayas conmigo, nunca podría pedirte eso… Por favor, no me pidas que me quede aquí.

-Muy bien, no te lo pediré porque en ese caso… Iré contigo, no te dejare ir solo; somos un equipo, ¿No es así?- _Se nota el miedo en sus ojos tras mis palabras pronunciadas, su boca se mueve como si tratara de formar las palabras adecuadas para impedirme seguir con él, sin embargo no dice nada, solo coloca la mano que le sobra sobre la mano que yo he colocado en su pecho y la aprieta mientras observa la determinación que hay en mis ojos, demostrando así que no se opondrá a mi decisión._

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 454 la puerta de abordaje es la número tres, favor de pasar a registrar su equipaje, el vuelo sale en una hora- _Agarro la maleta que reposa a un lado de la banca donde me encuentro sentada y me pongo de pie, dirigiéndome al registro de equipaje con Azurill sobre mi hombro y el corazón latiéndome a prisa, sin dejar de pensar en el pequeño recuerdo que anteriormente tuve… Los ojos me escosen anunciando que de un momento a otro cientos de lágrimas se acumularan en ellos, sin embargo no puedo permitirme desmoronarme aquí, en este preciso momento no serviría de nada llorar lo que hace días no he podido… No voy a llorar.

_-Buenos días, vengo a registrar mi equipaje- _El señor del centro de registro toma mi maleta observando atentamente la pequeña mochila que reposa en mi espalda, esperando que la entregue_- Es mi bolsa de mano, la llevaré arriba del avión-_ Aún así hace que se la entregue para poder marcarla, devolviéndomela en un instante junto al boleto de entrega de mi maleta. Estoy dispuesta a sentarme nuevamente cuando la recepcionista anuncia que es hora de abordar, por lo que guardo a Azurill en su pokébola y la meto en mi mochila.

Suelto un suspiro y me encamino a la puerta número tres, donde nuevamente registran mi pequeña mochila, la cual solo contiene cuatro pokébolas, llaves, mi cartera, un poco de maquillaje, algunos dulces, un pequeño libro y mi celular. Una vez que ya la han revisado, me la entregan y me dirijo hacía el avión que me llevara a ese lugar que tantos años estuve evitando pero que ahora es indispensable que vaya, ya que mucha gente depende de eso…

Ya dentro del avión, encuentro el asiento que marca mi boleto, está a lado de la ventanilla lo que hace profiera un suspiro aliviado y logre relajar en cierta medida mis músculos; tomo asiento y observo a través de la ventanilla como preparan la pista de aterrizaje para que en solo unos minutos logremos despegar. Mi corazón late con una fuerza desmedida, mis manos comienzan a sudar, siento como me falta aire en los pulmones, logrando que un sentimiento de vacío se forme en mi estomago, como hace unos minutos lo hizo al recordar, aunque esta vez es gracias a que el vuelo comenzó.

Sigo observando a través de la ventanilla, hasta que solo quedan nubes por mirar, a mi lado los asientos siguen desocupados, dejando que coloque mis pies en ellos, sin perder la mirada en el cielo que muestra un encantador color anaranjado, igualando el color de mi cabello con nubes esparcidas que son rozadas por las alas del avión, rompiéndose ante el contacto para después volver a unirse como si nada hubiera pasado, como nunca podría pasar con el corazón humano.

Recargo mi cabeza en la ventana, suspiro nuevamente y cierro los ojos, deseando fervientemente no ser atacada por una nueva ola de recuerdos, no podría volver a pensar en ello sin romper en un mar de llanto. Estoy aquí en una misión en la que debo demostrar que no soy una niña indefensa, que no con cada obstáculo me pondré a llorar, que voy a hacer lo necesario para salvar a la gente que quiero, cueste lo que me cueste… No me puedo quedar sentada y de brazos cruzados.

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

-¿Dónde está?- _Pregunto asustada, estos días han sido de una tensión total, que como ya podría haber sabido iba a acabar como una bomba estallando, mas no pensé que fuera más pronto de lo que imaginaba… La situación se descontrolo en unos instantes y ahora no solo somos él y yo quienes corren peligro… Esto ya no queda entre nosotros y eso era por lo que luchábamos, para no dañar a nadie más- _¿Qué ha pasado con él?

-Se ha ido pequeña, ha dejado una breve nota explicando donde ha ido… Fue a buscar ese objeto que buscaban con tanto anhelo- _¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Él prometió que me llevaría consigo! ¡No me pudo dejar aquí sola con todo esto!- _Tienes que ir por él, tienes que hacerlo ver que no importa todo lo que haga, no podrá solo con todo esto… Esto es mucho más grande que nosotros… Alcánzalo-_ Asiento nerviosa, tomo entre mis manos aquella nota que dejó ahogando un pequeño grito al leer ha donde se dirigió y a donde iré… Kalos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿He logrado capturar su atención, o, morí en el intento? Esté es el pequeño prólogo de la historia que se va a ir desarrollando, si les soy sincera esa historia será más corta que las otras y el romance por supuesto que tendrá el protagonismo pero esta vez será compartido con algo más... Solo hay algo que quiero aclarar, mis historias son románticas DRAMÁTICAS por lo tanto hay veces que parecerán aburridas aunque esto se debe a que un romance no se da en un día solo en Romeo y Julieta, y los que hayan notado en las demás de mis historias es que trato de mantener lo realista de la vida cotidiana, no es que trate de marearlos o darles relleno, simple y llanamente tratan de enfocarse en que en el momento más aburrido de tu vida un pequeño detalle puede hacer una grandiosa aventura... XD Solo una pequeña aclaraciónXD<em>**

**_Gracias a Andy y a Sire que se tomaron la molestia de revisar este pequeño capítulo :D ¡Gracias!_**

**_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**

Contestación a los reviews de Nieve en el balcón:

Mislu: o/o Muchas gracias

Andy: Gracias igualmente n.n La verdad es que si iba a tener un final deprimente pero no les podía hacer eso en Navidad; a demás es increíble como pequeños detalles logran que cambie el humor de uno y que el día empiece a mejorar, hay personas que valen una sonrisa.

Rubiirwinpayne: Yo también quiero muchos libros! Gracias por leer!

Amy: En un principio iba a hacer drama total, por que he leído varios fics de ellos en esas fechas y Ash siempre aparece al final y eso era algo que no quería hacer, pero recordé que los detalles a veces valen más que algo grande o espectacular, son esos pequeños detalles los que te sacan una sonrisa :3

Sgtrinidad9: Gracias, la verdad es que me gusta ser muy profunda (aunque a veces exagero :P) y si, no hay que perder esa chispa de esperanza que nos alegra aunque sea solo un momento.


	2. Primer Destino

**Esta vez les juro, ¡Lo juro por todo lo que ustedes crean! Tengo este capítulo desde febrero, de hecho iba a ser actualizado el 14 de febrero junto con los demás fics ¡Lo juro! Pero, precisamente el 14 me robaron mis cosas con ello mi teléfono, donde tenía unas pequeñas notas para modificar los textos, y luego el lunes 16 mi computadora murío (Pude revivirla, hasta ayer :P) por lo tanto no podía hacer nada para actualizar, mas que escribir de nuevo todo y no queríahacerlo... Pero, ayer me entregaron mi compu y afortunadamente pudieron rescatar varios archivos...**

**Entre ellos, el que están a punto de leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Destino<strong>

-_Señores pasajeros, les pedimos atentamente que abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen sus aparatos eléctricos, en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Kalos; por su atención, gracias- _Despierto desconcertada tras escuchar el anuncio de la azafata, lentamente estiro los músculos de mi cuerpo y profiero un pequeño suspiro, para empezar a respirar pausadamente debido a la marcha acelerada en que late mi corazón, a un ritmo vertiginoso, del mismo modo que un barco navegaría en altamar; dormí en todo el viaje, soñé por más de catorce horas.

Todos aquellos momentos que desfilaron en mi mente cuando dormía se aglomeran intensamente dentro de mi cabeza, impidiendo que me concentre en el espacio-tiempo en el que estoy, logrando que por unos instantes no recuerde donde me encuentro, desapareciendo segundos después tirándome en el vacío de mi inimaginable realidad, dejándome desprotegida en un mundo donde tengo que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, las consecuencias que trajeron los recuerdos que mi subconsciente hizo soñara, esos recuerdos que deseo olvidar.

Tras aquellos vacilantes segundos de desconcierto, noto que la piel de mi rostro esta reseca y al llevar mis manos a ella me percato de que he estado llorando, que las lágrimas que he mantenido retenidas desde que leí esa estúpida nota pudieron liberarse cuando me encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, abrocho mi cinturón y tomo mi bolso de donde saco una toallita húmeda, con ella limpio los rastros de ríos salados que recorren mis mejillas, eliminándolos como si evidencia se tratara, relajo mi postura y mantengo firmes las piernas aunque éstas estén por temblar como si de gelatina estuvieran hechas.

-_¡Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Kalos! En instantes podrán descender del avión- _Respiro profundamente ante esa frase, me pongo de pie, coloco el bolso en mi espalda y comienzo a caminar hacía la puerta, donde me detengo para poder sentir la brisa del amanecer golpeando mi rostro y ver al sol saliendo tímidamente para saludara los nuevos visitantes. Bajo del avión y una vez que mis pies pisan el pavimento, no dejo de pensar…¡He llegado a Kalos!

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

-¡Ha aumentado su ritmo cardíaco considerablemente!… Esta no es la reacción que debería tener…- _Corre hacía la computadora, nervioso, tratando de encontrar la constancia de los latidos del corazón del "experimento", que han ido incrementándose constantemente en un tiempo mínimo, un evento que habíamos previsto, sin embargo deseábamos no sucediera. Observo como el dueño de tales latidos empieza a descontrolarse, tratando de arrancar los pequeños cables que hemos puesto para analizar las reacciones que presente, como lo es su corazón en este momento; sin pensarlo me acerco a él, quitándole el curioso artefacto que lo ha alterado- _La pruebas arrojan resultados desalentadores…

-Es más complicado de lo creímos, ¿No es así?...- _Suspiro profundamente y me situó a un lado de la computadora, posando mis ojos en la pantalla, analizando lo que ésta está tratando de decir; noto como mi compañero de trabajo se tensa ante mi cercanía, mas no es por nuestra proximidad, es porque aún sostengo aquel artefacto que alteró nuestro estudio y que desde un principio nos ha puesto en el dilema en el que estamos- _Cada día obtenemos un resultado peor… Si esto continua así, podríamos refutar el trabajo más importante en la actualidad y eso… Nos traerá graves consecuencias

-Probablemente, es algo que estaba establecido en la lista de posibilidades de lo que podría pasar… Sinceramente es la opción que contemple cada noche, la única que quería descartar en su totalidad - _Dejo el extraño objeto en su lugar y al hacerlo, él relaja su postura aunque su rostro demuestra lo mismo que el mío… Llegamos a donde no teníamos que llegar. Toma mi mano, me mira a los ojos y trata de brindarme seguridad, algo que estoy lejos de sentir, gesto que acepto con gusto- _Tenemos que continuar, pase lo que pase- _Lo sé._

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/****

Tomo mi maleta de la línea de equipaje, la recargo en el piso y empiezo arrastrarla, cruzando el aeropuerto con la esperanza de no ser reconocida; camino a un paso intermedio, ese que hace notar que uno lleva prisa, sin demostrar que se tiene la necesidad de salir corriendo con urgencia. Al abandonar el aeropuerto busco con aparente tranquilidad un taxi que me lleve al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Luminaria, porque si hay algo que realmente no soporto es sentirme perdida, como lo he hecho desde que leí aquella pequeña nota. Y esta ciudad causa tan patética sensación en mí.

Una vez que el taxi comienza su travesía, que recorre las calles de tan hermosa ciudad, permito a mi mente distraerse por un momento, contemplando el paisaje que ofrece esta nueva región a la cual tantas veces desee venir siendo una simple turista, disfrutando las mil y un cosas que Luminaria podría brindarme, dejando envolverme en los sueños que se crea una persona enamorada del romanticismo, como en esos tiempos lo fui. Hoy, en cambio vengo a dicho lugar con un objetivo que siento imposible de cumplir, pero que puedo y debo cumplir, pase lo que pase.

El taxista anuncia que he llegado, de la misma forma que la azafata hace una hora, informal, sin pizca alguna de consideración, computarizado, como los han vuelto sus trabajos, sin saber que con esa pequeña frase causan que aquel vacío que hay en mi pecho crezca inconmensurablemente, que matan una parte de mí; pago el costo a deber por el viaje, de nueva cuenta tomo mi equipaje y entro al Centro Pokémon, siempre atendido por amable enfermera Joy, mecanizada al igual que todas las demás. Antes de entablar conversación con ella, agarro el formulario que hay que llenar para solicitar una habitación, de reojo observo que la enfermera me mira fijamente y que segundos después se dirige hacía donde me encuentro.

-_Disculpe, ¿Es usted la líder de Gimnasio Misty Waterflower, de Ciudad Celeste?- _Tras oír la pregunta, siento como mi garganta se seca, mi piel palidece y el terror invade mi mente… ¡El mismo terror que vive en mí desde que supimos el fatídico error que cometimos! ¡No puede ser posible que me hayan encontrado tan pronto! ¡Debe ser una broma! La enfermera Joy me mira preocupada y, percatándose de la tensión y de la obvia sorpresa que ha causado su pregunta, aclara el porqué de su pregunta- _El profesor Oak de Pueblo Paleta, habló hace una hora para avisarme de, me imagino, su llegada para que yo le avisara a usted que ha arreglado su estancia en la ciudad…_

_-¿Mi estancia en la ciudad? Si soy la líder de gimnasio, sin embargo no entiendo realmente de que me habla, pensé que me iba a quedar aquí, de hecho estoy llenando el formulario de registro… El profesor no me aviso nada- _Para afirmar lo que digo, saco mi cartera y le muestro mi identificación, ella asiente y con la mano me indica que la acompañe a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella, ,me señala una silla en donde tomo asiento para ella después tomar asiento frente a mí- _¿Pasa algo malo, enfermera? Esto es…- _Antes de que pueda continuar, alza una mano de tal manera que interrumpo aquellas palabras quede mi boca iban a escapar.

_-Como le dije hace unos momentos, el profesor Oak llamo, con un tono de voz que imagino nadie ha oído de él; me pidió, mejor dicho ¡Me exigió que fuera yo quien la recibiera e informara de los planes que tiene para usted!; cuando entró, no pude reconocerla, mas al ver sus ojos exactamente iguales a los que él profesor describió supe que era a quien esperaba, solo tenía que confirmarlo… Su estancia no será aquí Misty, será bien recibida en el Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Luminaria, he arreglado todo lo pedido por el profesor y alguien ya la espera allá. Estará más segura- _Miro a la enfermera, confundida, sin comprender el por qué de lo que me ha dicho…

-_¿Por qué he de confiar en usted? El profesor no habló conmigo y, ¿Cómo que estaré más segura? Dirá que soy tonta o algo por estilo, pero sigo sin comprender… ¿Por qué "me ha mandado" al gimnasio? ¡¿Qué le dijo realmente el profesor?!- _¡Estar más segura! ¡Cómo si en algún lado pudiera estarlo! Joy me mira de una manera comprensiva, tratando de decirme algo con la mirada, mirándome con esa compasión que necesitaba…- _Lamento mi exabrupto, no fue mi intención alzar la voz._

_-No se preocupe…-_ La enfermera se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al fax de que hay detrás de su escritorio, de donde saca una hoja, que al acercarse de nuevo me la entrega con precaución- _Sólo me ha dicho que usted corre peligro, que necesita estar en un lugar que no cualquier persona pueda entrar… El gimnasio esta cerrado, por lo tanto es seguro. Podrá pasar desapercibida… Ahí la ayudaran.- _Leo el fax que Joy me ha entregado y entiendo lo que trata de decir… ¡Saben que lo busco!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en los diferentes capítulos que vayan leyendo narraré una escena que será como un rompecabezas para ustedes, es decir, en cada flashback que muestre ustedes tendrán que ir formandolo para conectar la línea de tiempo en que se desarrollan las cosas, y por quése desarrollan así XD <em>**

**_Al parecerno tengo nada más que agregar... más que..._**

**_¡Gracias a todos ustedes por leer!_**

**_Gracias a Andy y Sire^^ Sin ellas no estaría aquí... En la semana tendrán una nueva actualización!_**

**_Clave de Luna: Gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza :P En cada capítulo se ira develando algo nuevo!_**

**_Sgtrinidad9: La esperanza es lo último que muere ;) Que bueno que sí capture tu atención, te prometo que este no será un fic que te haga comer chocolate XD_**

**_Huachisama: Perdón por tardar :( Gracias por leer, ¡Que bueno que si pude obtener tu atencion! XD_**

**_ Amy: La motivación al tengo, lo que me falta es el tiempo pero de que lo actualizare, lo haré! Si será algo oscuro pero más misterioso que oscuro...Nos pasa diferente, a mí mucho diálogo me cansa XD _**


End file.
